Jack a její láska IVčást Poslední část
by Narikon
Summary: Poslední část, Jack už do toho práskla... tak co bude následovat?


**SSV Normandy, Mirandina kajuta, krátce na to, koupelna.**

Jack seděla v koupelně na židli, na sobě měl… vlastně nic neměla, kromě kožené čepice a bičíku v ruce. Nudila se. Počítala kachlíky na zdi. Miranda pro ně připravovala prý něco extra. Mimo počítání kachliček přemýšlela i o sladké kundičce Kelly a přemýšlel jak dobrá bude asi Miranda. Za chvíli se otevřeli dveře do koupelny a dovnitř vešla Miranda. Vysoká černovláska, nyní s černými podvazky, v tangách a černou krajkovou podprsenkou, která ještě zvýrazňovala její velká prsa. Jack nebyla schopna slova. Miranda k ní přistoupila a sedla si na ní obkročmo.

„Teď mě ošukáš jako svoji děvku…"řekla rázně a Jack s úsměvem přikývla. Pak Miranda vytáhla ještě z jedné poličky další překvapení. Obojek a vodítko.

„Udělej si ze mě fenku…"nařídila Jack a ta nandala Mirandě obojek na krk a připnula k němu vodítko.

„Teď vypadáš jako pravá lesbická čubička…"řekla Jack. Miranda z ní slezla, klekla si na všechny čtyři a šla do své kajuty, vedena na vodítku Jack.

V kajutě byla velká postel, kolem ní hořící svíčky, na nočním stolku robertky a připínáky různých tvarů a velikostí. Taky vibrátory a další hezké věcičky.

„Tak co s tebou, čubko…"zeptala se Jack. Celé to ponížení a zotročení jí neuvěřitelně vzrušovalo.

„Mrdej mě…"řekla Miranda.

„Čubky nemluví!"okřikla jí Jack a švihla přes zadek bičíkem. Miranda pak vylezla na postel a nastavila na Jack svůj zadeček. Jack odložila obojek a přistoupila ke stolu. Popadla oboustranný připínák, který vypadal jako dokonalá kopie lidského penisu. Byla dlouhá 20 centimetrů a široká 5 centimetrů. Jack přistoupila zezadu k Mirandě… ale ještě si všimla lahve šlehačky. Popadla jí a postříkala jí celý připínák.

„Slízej to čubko…"

Miranda začala lízat a „kouřit" celý ten „čůrák". Jack při pohledu na „kouřící" holku u svých nohou a hlavně pak na to, že to byla Miranda, začala hned dostávat záchvaty orgasmů. Jack chytla Mirandu za její havraní vlasy a narvala jí ten připínák, až k mandlím. Miranda se nemohla bránit a ani nechtěla. Chtěla ten připínák vykouřit jako by to byl penis Jack.

* * *

**Citadela, dámské záchodky.**

Kelly seděla na záchodě a Jane jí lízala. Kelly se cítila jako v sedmém nebi. Liara všemu přihlížela a prstila se.

„Vykašleme se na to tady…"řekla Liara.

„Co tím myslíš?"zeptala se Jane a přestala Kelly lízat.

„Na Normandy je více zajímavých a lepší míst, kde si můžeme užívat…"namítla Liara a zbylé dvě dívky přikývli.

Vydali se na cestu.

* * *

**Mirandina kajuta.**

Jack zuřivě šukala Mirandu do úst a té už vyhrkli slzy do očí, ale líbilo se jí to a strašně jí to vzrušovalo. Na jednu stranu byla velící důstojnicí, na druhou stranu se stala čubkou jedné promiskuitní, po tetované a pološílené lesby.

„Teď ti projedu prdelku…"řekla Jack, vytáhla připínák z Mirandiných úst a otočila k sobě Mirandu zády. Strhla z Mirandy tanga a uviděla krásnou úzkou dírku. Ale aby to její milovanou tolik nebolelo, tak se nejdříve nad ní sklonili a začala jí lízat. Jazykem rozevírala dírku a pak k jazyku přidala i prsty, až byla po několika minutách dírka o něco málo větší. Poté si nastavila dírku hned k žaludu „penisu" a zajela do Mirandy. Miranda vykřikla slastí a začala vzdychat.

„Dělej, čubko… čubko…"křičela Jack a šoustala Mirandu do prdele. Jednou rukou držela Mirandu za levé stehno a druhou si jí přitáhla obojkem. Miranda se napřímila a pootočila hlavu k Jack. Ta jí surově políbila a pokračovala v šukání.

Miranda vyvrcholila a ječela slastí. Jack byla ještě víc vzrušenější, když slyšela k jakému křiku svoji milenku dohnala.

„Teď ti to péro narvu zase do huby…"řekla rázně Jack, převalila Mirandu na záda. Skočila na ní a přišpendlila jí k posteli. Pak jí narvala celý připínák do huby a Miranda musela poctivě „kouřit". Jack při tom pohledu taky vyvrcholila a usmívala se. Byl to nejlepší orgasmus co v životě měla.

„Já, teď chci, aby to bylo po mém…"řekla Miranda a Jack přikývla. Miranda Jack sundala čepici a odhodila bičík. Pak si Jack lehla do hlavy postele a rozvalila se. Miranda vzala láhev šlehačky a jahody, které tam měla. Začala Jack postříkávat šlehačkou, po rukou, bradavkách, nohou, na kundičce, na pupíku, mezi prsty. Pak do pupíku vložila jahůdku a stejně tak samotné Jack mezi zuby.

„Vypadá překrásně…"řekla Miranda s úsměvem. Jack na protest zaúpěla. Miranda se naklonila nad Jack a zakousla se do jahody v mezi jejími zuby. Zakousnutí se rázem změnilo ve vášnivý polibek se zápasem jazyků, který trval celé minuty. Pak Miranda začala slízávat šlehačku ze zbytku těla. Nejprve vysála šlehačku z bradavek. Pak došla k pupíku z něhož vytáhla jahůdku a snědla ji. Slízla i šlehačku v pupíku a pokračovala dál dolů. Jack byla rozžhavená. Nikdy jí nenapadlo, že by jí mohli dostat takovéhle „romantické sračky". Když Miranda slízla šlehačku z kundičky své milenky, vyvrcholili obě dvě. Miranda se udělala z toho jak uspokojila ženu, které tolik její organizace udělala zlého.

„Nerušíme?"ozval se hlas Liary. Jack a Miranda se otočili směrem ke dveřím. Tam stála Liara, Jane a Kelly, která Jane líbala na krku. Pak… no… pak následovalo něco co se popsat ani nedá…


End file.
